Pen-enabled computing is a relatively recent development wherein a user interfaces with a computing system by way of a writing stylus instead of a mouse or a keyboard. In some instances, a pen-enabled computing system provides an electronic writing tablet having an overlaid writing surface. Such a writing surface may comprise, for example, a blank sheet of paper or a preprinted form. The writing stylus, in turn, may comprise a device capable of inputting data (a “handwriting input”) into the pen-enabled computing system while providing both a visible, or “written ink,” copy of the data on the writing surface and an “electronic” copy of the data within the pen-enabled computing system. Such a writing stylus may comprise, for example, a conventional pen, a conventional pencil, a radio transmitter, a magnetic or electric field device, an ultrasound transceiver, or combinations thereof.
Once the electronic copy of the data is entered into the pen-enabled computing system, the data may be stored as an “electronic ink” copy, wherein the handwriting input is captured as written, typically as a sequence of (x, y) coordinate pairs, a bit map or the like, or as a “text” copy, wherein the handwriting input is captured, recognized, and translated into the corresponding text, typically by automatic online handwriting recognition or the like. In some instances, the pen-enabled computing system may be capable of producing both an electronic ink and a text copy of the handwriting input. Since the writing stylus is generally capable of providing a written ink copy of the handwriting input on the writing surface, the user is automatically provided with a hard copy, or visual feed back, of the entered data. It is understood, however, that a written ink copy of the handwriting input may not be provided in some instances, wherein the handwriting input is then just captured by the electronic writing tablet and stored in the pen-enabled computing system as an electronic copy. Examples of pen enabled computer devices include the CrossPad™ portable digital notepad by the A. T. Cross Company and the Palm Connected Organizer™ personal data assistant (PDA) by Palm, Inc.
One example of the capabilities of pen enabled computing devices is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,499 to Flickinger et al., the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. Flickinger describes an electronic board used to capture and store electronic ink data. According to Flickinger, a page having a writing surface is secured to the electronic board with clip. Pen input data is then entered by writing on the writing surface with a pen, wherein the writing is electronically captured by the board to create an electronic ink copy thereof. However, the electronic board is described by Flickinger as only being capable of recording pen input data for subsequent transfer of the pen input data to a processing device. Thus, there exists a need for a pen enabled computing device having the innate capability to process or otherwise manipulate recorded pen input data without having to transfer or otherwise interface with a separate or external processing device.
The Flickinger electronic board is also described as being usable with a blank piece of paper or a preprinted form, wherein a user-initiated operation indicates to the board that a page has been positioned thereon. A subsequent operation is then required to identify the page to the board. In one embodiment, the user must activate a switch outside the writing area to identify the page. However, having a separate switch for indicating each type of form supported by the device limits the capabilities and form type capacity thereof while disadvantageously adding components to the device. Further, a toggle switch requiring multiple actuations in order to scroll through the list of form types supported by the device may be inconvenient and may also limit the capacity of the device. Thus, there exists a further need for a pen enabled computing device having the capability to detect the presence of a page engaged with the device and to determine the type of form with a minimum of separate identification devices and required user-initiated operations.
Another embodiment of Flickinger describes a bar code imprinted on the back of the page, opposite to the writing surface, wherein the bar code indicates the form identity. A complementary bar code reader is then provided on the electronic board to read the bar code and identify the form. However, the process of adding a bar code to each page used with the device undesirably adds printing expense and complexity since the proper bar code must first be determined to identify the type of form and then a double-sided print or copy must be made such that the bar code is imprinted on the back of the page. In addition, the bar code reader disadvantageously adds components to the device. Thus, there exists a still further need for a pen enabled computing device having the capability of determining the type of form engaged therewith without requiring additional components and special modification of the form to indicate the form type to the device.
In addition, another embodiment of the Flickinger device discloses a single small printed box provided on the form that must be checked by the user with the pen to indicate the form type. Accordingly, each form has a separate box disposed in a different position about the writing surface. Once a box is checked by the user to identify the particular form being used, the identification data corresponding to the marked box must be transmitted to another computing device to identify the corresponding form type. However, having a dedicated box for each form type, with each box being disposed in a dedicated position on the writing surface, further limits the capacity of the device at the expense of the available area of the writing surface. This limitation is magnified if the form comprises multiple pages, wherein a separate box must be provided to identify each page of the form. In addition, this form type indicating system does not provide for the identification of multiple pages of a single form type. Thus, there exists yet a further need for a method of identifying a form to a pen enabled computing device that is capable of indicating form type while also uniquely identifying forms having multiple pages as well as multiple pages of a single form type and while occupying minimal space on the writing surface of the page. In some instances, it may be desirable for the pen enabled computing device to be capable of identifying the form without requiring dedicated identification boxes on the writing surface which must be specifically checked by the user.
Flickinger further discloses a device capable of receiving and storing pen input data which is then subsequently processed by a separate computing device. This device limitation may undesirably affect portability and the size of the device. Also, the combination of a remote processing device and a simple form identification process does not provide the capability for identifying a specific page on which future revisions or additions to the entered data can be expediently and efficiently performed by way of the corresponding form on the electronic board. The Flickinger form identification process has a further limitation in that accessing of previously stored data is limited to a general form type and does not allow the user to access a more focused data set such as, for example, data input into a specific field on a specific page of a certain type of form. More generally, Flickinger's inability to specifically identify the page being used with the electronic board may preclude a wide range of data manipulation processes that depend on the specificity and focus of a data set that can be sorted by a specific page identifier. Thus, there exists a need for a pen enabled computing device capable of specifically identifying the page being used therewith in order to facilitate future data modification, access, and manipulation in an efficient and expedient manner to provide “seamless” operation with minimal inconvenience and enhanced flexibility for the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a pen enabled computing device having the innate capability to process or otherwise manipulate recorded pen input data. It may also be desirable for the pen enabled computing device to have the capability of detecting the presence of a page engaged with the device and to determine the type of form with a minimum of separate identification devices and required user-initiated operations. Still further, the pen enabled computing device should have the capability of determining the type of form engaged therewith without requiring additional components and special modification of the form to indicate the form type to the device. In addition, it would be desirable to have an associated method of identifying a form to a pen enabled computing device that is capable of indicating form type as well as uniquely identifying forms having multiple pages and multiple pages of a single form type, while occupying minimal space, if any, on the writing surface of the page. In some instances, it may also be desirable for the pen enabled computing device to be capable of identifying the form without requiring dedicated identification boxes on the writing surface which must be specifically checked by the user. Thus, there exists a need for a pen enabled computing device capable of specifically identifying the page being used therewith in order to facilitate future data modification, access, and manipulation in an efficient and expedient manner to provide “seamless” and automatic operation with minimal inconvenience and enhanced flexibility for the user.